The Story Of Isabella Swan
by JustSarahCullen
Summary: My name is Isabella Swan. I'm sixteen years old. This is my story...


**I suppose I should do a disclaimer so...**

**I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT or (briefly mentioned in the story) DISNEY RELATED.**

**And now that that's done I think I'm going to go cry in the corner at the sad revelation.**

**READ!**

* * *

My name is Isabella Swan.

**This is my story…**

**_Chapter 1_**

I grew up in Forks, Washington. A small town populated with three thousand one hundred twenty people. A small town where everyone knew everyone and nothing was a secret.

That was part of all my trouble.

I suppose you're wondering how anyone could get in trouble in a town where the only thing open after six is the police station however, the answer is quite simple. The town mayor's unruly daughter Rosalie Hale.

Rose was what people would consider a total knockout. Rose was a natural blonde standing beautifully at the five' nine height. At the age of seventeen she was the perfect 36, 24, 36. The perfect models body. Let's face it. All the guys wanted to fuck her and all the girls wanted to be her. And out of hundreds teens that plague the cramped halls of Forks High I had the privilege of being her best friend.

A blessing…really…. but, a curse all the same.

"So, remind me again why I let you talk me into this?" I said staring at the green colored dye box as if I stare hard enough it might disappear.

"I told you." Rose said sighing plopping down next to my feet on my bed. "Huge senior party #5 of the year equals crazy loads of cute boys all ages. We have to make statement."

"And we have to do that by dying my hair…blonde?" I asked in disbelief. "Why aren't we dying your hair?"

"You know my mom." She said rolling her eyes. "If she even knew I touched a bottle of dye she'd bleach my hands before committing me in a mental hospital. Some shit about self-pride and upholding classy and honorable presence in society."

"Well, you know she might let you if you stopped trying to dye your hair green." I snicker.

"What's the point of dying your hair then? I was trying to make a statement." She protested.

"Yeah? What kind of statement? Go green?" I asked laughing. Rose never recycled a day in her life.

"Whatever." She waved me off. "The point is my mom's a bitch living in a fantasy world. I mean please tell me how a women who strips in a local bar every Wednesday for fun upholds a 'classy and honorable presence in society' and yet I have no self-pride for wanting to dye my hair?"

"Your mom's crazy." I say agreeing.

"I know." She nods. "But your dad's not. He'll just chalk it up to some girly mid-life crisis." She nudged my foot. "Please Bella?" She pouted.

"What if I didn't want to meet any boys?" I asked but, she knew I was giving in.

"Bells, I'm going away to college next fall." She said seriously. "As your best friend I deem it my responsibility to find you a boyfriend before I leave. Someone to finally get rid of that dreadful V-card you're so hung up on keeping."

"Hale." I growled in warning. I was in no way ready to lose my virginity.

"Fine, fine I get it. No nookie for you." She snickered. "But seriously I'd like to think that my best friend had something to do while I'm away. Or someone."

"Rose!" I exclaimed. "Seriously? Get your head of the freaking gutter."

"Bella your sixteen. You act like sex freaks you out." She said causing me to blush. "Oh my god. It does!"

"No it doesn't." I hiss lowly. "I just don't find it appealing."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean I hear girls talk about their first time and how much it hurts and how in the end the guy didn't even get them off. Or how much of a mess it was. What's the appeal in that?" I ask and she nods in understanding.

"I'm not going to lie. At first it fucking hurts." She said and I groaned. "And no, not every teenage boy fucks like a porn star. I don't know how true the 'if it's the right person' statement is but, I believe it gets better." She smirked. "Emmett seems to think so too." Emmett was Rose's three yearlong boyfriend.

"Well that's great for you and Emmett." I said sarcastically and she laughed. "Anyway. Enough with the heavy. My hair?" I asked tugging on a stand of my hair. Squealing she jumped up pulling me with her.

"Where going to have so much fun." She said grabbing the box out of my hand and dragging me into the bathroom.

**XO**

The party was hosted at Forks High's senior star quarterback Jasper Cullen's house. It was loud and crowded as students got drunk—some stumbling, some dancing. Not my type of scene.

_I'm here for Rose._ I chanted in my head on repeat.

"Rose!" A tall red head screamed running up and hugging my friend against her will. Victoria James. Jasper;s overbearing, bitchy whore on the side. Internally I laugh at my friend's 'deer caught in the headlights' look.

"Vicky!" Rose said with fake enthusiasm pulling away from the girl.

"Oh my god. I'm so glad you made it. My Jaspy-poo is going out for the biggest party record." She squealed.

_Jaspy-poo? _I mouth to Rose behind Victoria's back. She just giggled and shrugged back.

"Well, Bella and I," She said steeping towards me and throwing her arm around my shoulder. "Are happy to be here." I watched as Victoria flashed me a fake smile.

"Betty!" She exclaimed and Rose narrowed her eyes at her. "I didn't see you there!"

"It's Bella." I say. "And it's quite alright. I imagine it would be hard to see over your inflated ego." Turning on my heel I stalk to the kitchen to find something to drink with Rose following closely laughing.

"That was fucking awesome." She said.

"I try." I quipped.

The rest of the night was relatively okay. I having deemed myself the designated driver stayed away from any and all alcohol. It was at ten thirty that I went in search for Rose. I knew that we'd have to leave soon if was going to drop her off and make home on time for curfew.

"She left with her boyfriend about an hour ago." A voice said ten minutes into my search. Spinning around I'm met with the dark green eyes of a guy leaning against a wall. Anthony Platt.

Anthony was—undoubtedly—Jasper's half-brother. The bastard child of Carlisle Cullen and Esme Platt who—with ease—surpasses his older brother in the looks department. Making him the one all the girls chased. You know, except for me.

"What?" I asked startled.

"Your friend? What was it Rosy? Rosalie?" He nodded snapping his fingers. "Rosalie. Yeah that's her name. She left with her boyfriend. Said something about cow tipping." He chuckled. "Don't know where she's going to find a cow but…. yeah. She seemed pretty drunk." I groaned.

"Was he drunk too?" I asked rubbing at my temples.

"Better than she was. Maybe a little tipsy, but good enough to drive them home." He said.

"Freaking fantastic." I said. There goes my ride. Rose never gave me her car keys and we came together. "Well, thanks. I guess." I said before turning a leaving. I made it off the porch before I was stopped.

"Hey!" Anthony shouted following me. "You need a ride?" He asked walking towards his car.

"Uh." I said. "No thanks I can walk."

"Come on." He said teasing. "I don't bite."

"You sure?" I asked reluctant but not waiting to walk the ten minutes journey home in heels.

"I'm positive." He said and with a small nod I walk over, getting in his car.

**XO**

"I can't believe you left me." I glared at my best friend as she groaned holding her head.

"I know I'm sorry." She said pleading. "But, Bella, babe, please stop with the yelling."

"I'm not yelling." I snickered. "You're just hung over."

"Probably." She snorted before going and grabbing her head. "Make it stop." She whimpered. Laughing I got up grabbing a bottle of aspirin and some water.

"I hope you learned your lesson." I said handing them to her.

"I did." She said before tossing back the aspirin and draining the glass of water. "Until the next party."

You're a glutton for punishment." I laugh harder.

"It's so fun." She groaned. "How'd you get home?"

"You know Jasper's brother Anthony?" I asked and she nodded. "He took me home."

"Fuck a duck!" She yelled jumping up.

"Uck a duck? Really?" I asked.

"Do you ever curse?" She mumbled but the question was not meant for me. "Stop trying to change the subject. How the hell did that happen?"

"Well after he broke the news of your departure to me," I paused to glare at her and she sent me a small apology smile. "He offered to take me home and I said yes." I shrug.

"That's it?" She asked. "No shocking plot twist? He just took you home?"

"Well there was a brief moment where I wonder what the odds of him killing me were but… you know my options were limited to two." I said.

"Again I am sorry about that." She said. "I can tell you my father didn't appreciate being call in to pick up his drunk daughter and boyfriend. You know him. Choosing to be blissfully ignorant to everything I do."

"I love your father." I laughed. I think the entire teen population would agree. He was the reason the cops never made it to break up the parties.

"He's not too fond of me right now." She snorted lying back in my lap. "I'm grounded starting tomorrow."

"Aww poor baby." I cooed. "Next time don't drink so much." I said shoving her off my lap and standing up.

"Bitch." She said glaring at me.

"I try." I said running out the room to avoid the pillow she aimed for me.

"Isabella?" I heard my dad call out to me as I walked into the kitchen. Scrunching up my nose I moved over to hug him.

"Isabella dad? Really?" I ask.

"What? It's your name." He said tugging on the ends of my hair frowning. He hated that I changed the color. "Besides you always loved when I called you by your name. Said it reminded you of some princess."

"Belle." I nodded. When I was younger I had an insane obsession with Beauty and the Beast. "I remember. I also remember begging you to just call me Bella."

"Yeah, yeah I know." He said waving me off. "Gotta keep up with the cool kids and all that jazz."

"Dad." I groaned and he chuckled.

"I'm just yanking your chain." He said and I sighed exasperated. He laughed harder.

"What do you want for dinner?" I ask him.

"I'm working the late shift tonight." He said. "But, pork chops sounds really good."

"I'll leave you a plate in the microwave." I said laughing at his sheepish smile. "When you leaving?"

"Why? Planning on throwing a party while I'm gone?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah dad. I'm planning on throwing a party with my twenty-six imaginary friends." I said sarcastically.

"Hey I trust you…Rose on the other hand." He said and I laughed.

"Don't worry. I can keep her in check."

"Uh huh." He said standing up grabbing his car keys. "Send my condolences to her."

"Condolences? Who died?" I asked confused.

"If the rumors a true, her head. That must have been some party." He snorted walking out of the kitchen. Grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge I ran back up to my room.

"Okay Rose my dad's working the night shift. Do you remember the rules?"

"No boys, parties or anything fun." She smirked. "But Bella?"

"Yeah?" I asked hesitantly.

"When have I ever followed the rules?"

* * *

**So yeah...that's it for the first chapter. Any thoughts? Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know. **

**Stay weird and keep dreaming,**

**Sarah**


End file.
